


That's humanity

by Endaleryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Forest of Dean (Harry Potter), Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaleryn/pseuds/Endaleryn
Summary: My take on the Harry/Hermione friendship during their time alone in the Forest of Dean, inspired by a prompt from mariposa4. (with heavy squinting, can be read as pre-realtionship)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	That's humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariposa4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposa4/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [mariposa4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposa4/pseuds/mariposa4) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> That’s humanity. That’s what I want to answer when people demand: what is the point in anything? There’s no point, but see—we made velvet and we gave mountains names. We saw crashing oceans, we saw the vast emptiness of space and we thought: what’s in there? What’s over there? How can I get across?
> 
> Link to the full poem by Elizabeth Hewer: https://elisabethhewer.co.uk/post/141913628092/its-so-very-cold-here-butyou-know-were

The hope flickering in his chest was dwindling away with each passing day they’d made no progress in their quest to destroy the Horcruxes. Harry stared at the darkening sky above, at the storm clouds rolling in, promising another torrential downpour. The chain around his neck was heavy, the locket dangling from it weighing him down. Frankly, he felt more like a lost little boy than the famed Chosen One, destined to save the Wizarding World. He was losing the battle against his maudlin thoughts.

His only source of comfort these days was puttering around in the tent behind him, having just awoken from her fitful sleep to take over the watch from him after a couple of hours of rest, if one could call it that. Neither one of them had slept well in what felt like forever, but Hermione had taken it in stride, never once complaining about their less than ideal circumstances. And Harry was grateful, more than words could express, to have her by his side as an unwavering bastion of support, a steady companion through thick and thin.

As if sensing his need for reassurance, the witch stepped out of the tent, two metal camping cups in hand with what he assumed was tea steaming in them. She lowered herself to the ground next to Harry, handing over one of the mugs, the corners of her mouth lifting in greeting.

The young wizard tried and failed to smile back in response. The grimace that contorted his face instead made Hermione’s brows furrow in concern. Before she could voice her misgivings, Harry’s gaze flickered down to the beverage in his hand, a loose piece of tealeaf swirling around in the cup holding his attention as he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“What’s the point in all of this?”

He felt, more than saw the witch’s posture change as she set her own tea down on the damp forest floor and leaned closer, head tilting in confusion.

“The point in what, exactly?”

“All this... ,” Harry mumbled as he gestured around them. “We’re getting nowhere. We are no closer to ending this war than we were months ago. I should be the one to have the answers, I am supposed to be the Saviour and I’m just stumbling around in the dark. Maybe Ron was right all along.”

A huff, followed by some shuffling, and then an arm snuck around his waist as Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

“He was not. You know that as well as I do.” The brunette’s other hand entered his field of vision, tugging at the chain around his neck and snatching the Horcrux away. “We will figure out a way to destroy these things. And, believe it or not, we will save our world. I have faith in you, even if you don’t. Never doubt that.”

Harry’s lips quirked into a real smile this time, of their own volition. He twisted his neck a bit, looking at her serene expression from the corner of his eye.

“I never would. Although it does give me reason to worry about your mental health sometimes.”

He received an elbow to his ribs for that one, his companion’s face scrunching up in mock indignation.

“You’re a prat.”

He hadn’t realized until just then how much lighter he felt without the locked dampening his spirits, as laughter, sincere and so very rare nowadays bubbled up in him at the offhanded jab.

And it was like a true ray of sunshine in their gloomy surroundings when she joined him, both sitting up straighter, turning to face each other with genuine smiles.

“How do you do that? How do you keep your optimism at a time like this?” Harry was honestly baffled by that.

“ _That’s humanity. That’s what I want to answer when people demand: what is the point in anything? There’s no point, but see—we made velvet and we gave mountains names. We saw crashing oceans, we saw the vast emptiness of space and we thought: what’s in there? What’s over there? How can I get across?_ ”

One of Harry’s eyebrows shot up, confusion swimming in the depths of his green eyes, prompting his companion to add, “It’s a muggle quote. Witches, wizards, squibs, or muggles, we are all humans Harry, and there may not be a point to anything we do, but that doesn’t mean that doing it is meaningless in any way. We try, for some reason or another we think important, and we hope. And that is all that matters. And I, for one, think that what we are doing here is important and if you need me to help you keep that in mind, I’m at your service.”

She grinned at him and Harry responded in kind, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Quoting muggle poetry to defeat the darkest wizard of our age. Never change Hermione, please, never change.”

The only answer he got was a smack on the forehead.


End file.
